


Flowing like a River Against Stone

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [4]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Also yes I believe that Kairu and Gin are friends, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And also their nicknames, Club shenagains, I felt bad for these two and gave them their own fic, I used to be in enviromental club so I understand Kairu's urge to goof off, M/M, Nonbinary Kairu, We weren't given a lot on their personalities so used their name meanings and just made stuff up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Saramadara Kairu is like the ocean. Changes with the moment and full of horrors and secrets.Shiguma Kyohei was the earth. Stable, vast and silent.
Relationships: Saramadara Kairu/Shiguma Kyohei, mentions of Narugaga
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Kudos: 1





	Flowing like a River Against Stone

**Author's Note:**

> These boys, useless in their opener match, barely given any focus and forgotten by most fans. I made this as a tribute to them. But it took longer than expected bc college and needing to make a lot of stuff up so....
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Saramadara Kairu was the type of person to go with the flow.

To them, everything had a natural course and end, like a river that flows into a lake.

So imagine their surprise when he found a boulder blocking his way.

“Who are you?” Kairu pulled their headphones away from their pointed ears.

The boy didn’t say anything, but pointed toward a name tag on his chest.

“Shiguma Kyohei,” Kairu leaned forward to get a better look, “Okay. Shiguma, you’re blocking my way.” Kairu tried to step around him,

Immediately, a stone pillar popped out in front of Kairu, blocking off the path.

“Do you want something?” Kairu tried to take a breath.

Shiguma stood perfectly still.

Kairu felt their hands ball into fist.

“Okay okay, I know when I’m somewhere I’m not supposed to be.” Kairu took out a bottle of water from their bag, “The only thing I can do is turn around— _and make a break for it_!” they threw the water bottle.

The water bottle hit the pillar, causing both the water bottle and pillar to explode.

Kairu darted past a stunned Shiguma.

Unfortunately, Shiguma recovered way faster than Kairu thought.

He tackled Kairu, sending both of them rolling down the hill.

“You son of a—” Kairu raged, trying to work out of Shiguma’s grasp, “Let me g—“

“Shiguma!” A voice yelled from the top of the hill, “What are you doing?!”

Kairu felt Shiguma loosen his grip, “Gagamaru! Thank god, I seriously was about to turn him into mince-meat.”

Gagamaru turned to Shiguma, “Dude, this is Saramadara Kairu, they’re on the list,” he then turned to Kairu.

“Sorry about that,” he said, “I got Shiguma here to serve as the bouncer because some of the guys show up just to fool around.”

Shiguma fidgeted, obviously apologetic.

“No problem,” Kairu brushed the dirt off their clothes, “It all worked out.”

Shiguma continued to fidget, and instantly the dirt began to rise from Kairu’s clothes.

“Aw, thanks.”

Shiguma nodded.

“The rest of the Environmental Club are already waiting for us, come on.”

Without giving either of the two a chance, Gagamaru’s body shrank and twisted into a fox and he scampered into the woods, causing Shiguma and Kairu to run after him.

* * *

“So what’s the plan for this area?”

“We’re restoring parts of the forest,” Gagamaru explained, “But it’ll be faster to start cleaning everything up and making sure that everything regrows properly if you can recreate the waterway that originally went through the whole forest.”

Kairu’s eyes drifted to dead trees and yellow grass, but settled on remains of a dried up river canal.

“I think I can just repair the forest’s original river system, even if I accidentally blow up the dam, Ego will probably cover our asses…”

“Even better,” Gagamaru continued as they entered a clearing filled with a handful of other members of the Environmental club.

Gagamaru shifted back into his human form and motioned for Shiguma to follow him.

“Kairu, set up in the center and then tell me when you are ready.”

Kairu watched the two disappear into the crowd before sensing the underground waterways underneath him.

The slow, deathly pulse led him a bit off center from where Gagamaru told him they should be.

“You could never quite find the right spot,” Kairu chuckled to themself.

“Hey!” He called out in Gagamaru’s direction. “I’m gonna start now!”

Kairu closed his eyes and outstretched their hands.

After a few quiet moments, he felt it.

A flow waiting to burst.

And wish a powerful push, they felt it whatever held it back explode

Carefully reaching out with their mind, they began to direct the flow through the forest, reintroducing it to old rivers and canals, filling it into a once dried up lake.

They could feel the areas he stole the flow from begin to die off. Slowly, but surely.

They opened his eyes.

“ _Done_ ,” they gasped, “Only thing left is to start enhancing what’s left—“

Kairu felt the world give out from under them, and hit the ground with a light _thud._

Immediately, Gagamaru was standing over them.

“You okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kairu groaned, “A lot was taken out of me, not used to rejuvenating places this big.”

“Let’s at least get you into the shade—“

Kairu felt the ground shift and roll under them, carrying Kairu to a nearby tree.

Kairu’s eyes drifted to Shiguma, who looked away again.

“Guess he’s still feeling guilty.”

“Maybe,” Gagamaru shrugged, “Let me tell everyone what to do and I’ll be right with you.”

Kairu’s eyes drifted towards Shiguma, watching him lumber behind the others, helping shift the ground for fertilization and moving other ground working materials to the designated groups.

Watching the others work was relaxing in it’s own way. Kairu was so caught up with catching bits of conversation and new faces that he almost didn’t notice Gagamaru collapse beside him.

“Being club president is _hard,_ ” He groaned, “Why couldn’t Ego just make one of the AIs lead everything?”

“It’s like, community service dude,” Kairu laughed, “How are we supposed to convince normal people that we can be trusted if we don’t clean their messes for them?”

“God if Ego tells me that they have another commission, I’m going to tell him to shove it right up his ass. I miss just...feeling nature and not trying to figure out what permit I need...or worrying that some dumbasses will show up and antagonize us because they _think_ we might be like, plotting to murder them or something,” Gagamaru began to mumble, “...maybe we should.”

Kairu chuckled, “Look on the bright side, at least we get to go out more often. I’d go crazy if I was away from bodies of water for too long.”

Gagamaru shrugged, “Is what it is.” he raised his water bottle for a toast.

Kairu followed suit, “Is what it is.”

A brief silence passed.

“So…” Kairu began, taking a sip from his water bottle, “I noticed a few new faces…”

“Mmhm.”

“Who’s the short one you were getting all handsy with? Your boyfriend?”

“I wouldn’t date him if he wasn’t.” Gagamaru mumbled as he took a sip from his water bottle, “and like, his cooking is amazing.”

Kairu’s eyes shifted to Naruhaya, who kept vanishing and appearing in the hustle of the boys, hard to focus on.

“He’s hard to keep track of, does he have some kind of teleportation ability?”

“Nah, He can make himself not noticed...like weave in and out of blind spots while also mentally convincing people he isn’t important. He’s usually not this shy but I guess he’s nervous about making a good impression.”

“Sounds like a real sweet boyfriend,” Kairu said, “Kinda jealous.”

Gagamura laughed, “I don’t think any guy here could handle your predator energy.”

“It’s not my fault that these boys are all cowards,” Kairu’s eyes drifted to Shiguma.

Gagamaru followed his line of sight, “Dude, no.”

“What?” Kairu smirked, “Tall, seems cute, silent type.”

“He’s one of the best terrakenesis people we have, if you scare him off—“

“Have faith in me Gin,” Kairu patted him on the shoulder as they stood up, “I’m just gonna play a little game, get back at him a little for earlier.”

Gagamaru frowned.

“He’ll be returned in one piece.”

His eyes furrowed.

Kairu sighed, “ _Fine_ . We won’t leave the forest and I promise to not actually use my ability _on_ him. You happy?”

“There’s some supplies back at the front of the forest that should’ve been delivered now. If you don’t come back with him in half an hour I’ll be the one hunting you for sport.”

“You worry too much.”

Gagamaru waved him off and Kairu jogged up to Shiguma.

“Hey”, they tapped Shiguma’s shoulder, “Gin wants me to get some supplies that just showed up, wanna come?”

Shiguma’s eyes darted towards the person he was talking to. Some afro dude named Tanaka, Kairu ignored him.

“Come on,” he goaded, out-stretching his hand, “It’ll be _fun_.”

Hesitantly, Shiguma took it.

Kairu pulled Shiguma past bushes and tree branches, stepping over rocks and small streams, disturbing insects and small insects.

Once they were deep enough, Kairu stopped.

“Shiguma…” Kairu turned, smiling at him, “Do you have anyone that you’re into right now?.”

Shiguma looked confused.

“A….big, _strong_ guy like you,” Kairu leaned against him, “Wouldn’t surprise me if some boy already had his eye on you.”

Shiguma’s cheeks flushed as he shook his head.

“No? What a shame then.”

Shiguma shrugged.

The two continued in silence for a few moments until Kairu suddenly stopped.

“Hey Shiguma,” they looked back at him, eyes alight with excitement.

“Let’s play a game. Hide and Seek.”

Shiguma titled his head, as if confused.

“We’ll have plenty of time to go get the supplies, just one round, please? I get itchy unless I let my energy somehow.”

Shiguma furrowed his brow, and then sighed.

Kairu smiled. “You’ll be the seeker, if you don’t find me after three minutes, I win, okay?”

Shiguma nodded and closed his eyes.

Kairu smiled as he took off.

He would never describe himself as fast. Not the way that Chigiri, Eita or Zantetsu are.

But Kairu had their own talents.

As they ran, he pulled at any moisture he could reach. Off of trees, grass. 

From streams as their sneakers hit the water with a splash.

They felt it seep into their clothes. Onto their skin.

They felt their teeth sharpen

Their pupils dilated in slits.

Finally, they found a place with grass high enough to hide their growing body.

* * *

Shiguma opened his eyes.

Kairu was nowhere to be found.

Looking around, his eyes were drawn to the heavy, muddy footprints in the grass.

Silently, he followed them. Past trees, rocks and streams.

Right until they stopped amongst an ocean of tall grass.

Motioning with his hands, he drew a few rocks to himself and by doing cutting motions with his arms, used them to cut down swaths of grass with his ability.

Each cut made a sound.

_Swish._

_Swish._

A dull, almost hypnotic sound that drowned out the sound of the wind whistling through the grass.

Shiguma stopped.

He looked around.

Something wasn’t right.

_Swish._

Shiguma’s head willed around as something collided with him.

His back hit the grass and he felt water droplets on his eyelids.

Opening them, he was met with a blue and green mottled monstrosity.

Slimy, wet skin.

As big as a bear with thick sky blue tendrils that came out of its head.

A row of sharp teeth and three bulging green eyes, two on the side of it’s head and once dead center, each with serpentine slits as pupils

Drool fell on Shiguma’s face as he struggled against the beast’s grip.

The beast’s head brushed up Shiguma’s face before stepping back.

Shiguma scrambled back, his eyes not leaving the beast once.

The beast cocked it’s head to the side, as if waiting for something.

Hestitanly, Shiguma reached his hand out, to try and touch the beast.

The beast backed away.

But not out of fear.

Almost as if the beast wanted him to chase it.

A lightbulb went off in his head.

Placing his hand on his hips, Shiguma pointed in the direction of the opening of the forest.

The beast stomped its webbed feet and instead began running in the opposite direction.

Shiguma gave chase, creating a series of pillars to try and box the beast in.

In response, the beast leaped up and with the help of a sudden jetstream giving it some extra air, basically bounded over each pillar and fell deep into the forest.

Shiguma created a rock tower underneath himself in order to not lose sight of it—

And landed into a lake.

Shiguma sputtered, flailing his arms around as he tried not to drown.

He felt something grab him by his collar and drag him onto the edge of the lake.

He was flipped onto his back, again face to face with the beast as he coughed up freshwater.

The beast’s body began to ripple and shrink, the now loose skin seemingly slouching off to reveal a still blue skin, mottled, three eyed Kairu who was very naked.

And smiling with still way too much teeth.

“You okay dude?” They asked.

Shiguma nodded, still coughing, trying to avert his eyes while still trying to look more annoyed than embarrassed.

“Thanks for the game,” Kairu laughed, “Remaining human for days is actually pretty draining for me, I would be more comfortable if it wasn’t for Ego’s stupid rules. Most boys run off when they see what I actually am for the first time. But you didn’t, so that’s nice.”

The blush continued to spread across Shiguma’s cheeks.

Kairu lifted himself off of him, stretching, “Well now that that’s done, can you help me find where I left my clothes so we can go get those supplies?”

* * *

The two were greeted with Gagamaru’s poker face.

“You’re two minutes late.” He said, arms crossed.

“I wanted to play a game,” Kairu floated the supplies over to the others, “And Shiguma’s in one piece.”

Gagamaru looked over Shiguma, whose cheeks were still flushed and his clothes still a bit damp.

“You messes with him, didn’t you?”

Kairu’s face remained stony, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Gin.”

“Shiguma, Kairu didn’t do anything _weird_ right?”

Shiguma shook his head.

Gagamaru narrowed his eyebrows before looking back at Kairu, who gave him a smile full of sharp teeth.

“Join the rest and get to work,” he said, doing a little _I’m watching you_ motion at Kairu before leaving.

“ _Thank you_.” Kairu mouthed at Shiguma, who shrugged in response and offered Kairu his hand.

A slight, blue-ish blush appeared on Kairu’s cheeks as he took it, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Kairu's pronouns are he/they. They aren't the only NB characters I plan for the au (Hiori and Aryu are also nonbinary), but like, idk I got NB vibes the more I wrote him.
> 
> I have like, 3-4 more bllk fics to finish, and at least three more I want I write lol. But I also am writing a few JJK fics and balancing college so it'll take some time to get through all of them.


End file.
